Question: How many odd numbers between $100$ and $999$ have distinct digits?
Explanation: The fact that the number is odd means that the last digit can only be a $1$, $3$, $5$, $7$, or $9$. So there are $5$ choices for the units digit. There are nine potential choices for the hundreds-place digit ($1$, $2$, $\ldots$ , $9$), but we know that we've used one of these numbers for the units digit, so, since our digits must be distinct, we subtract one off for $8$ total choices for the hundreds digit. Finally, the tens-place digit can be anything from $0$ to $9$, minus the two digits we've used already, leaving $8$ choices for the tens digit. Thus, there are $5\cdot 8 \cdot 8 = \boxed{320}$ such numbers.